The inventor is aware of fences that provide physical barriers to entry. The inventor is further aware of fence alarm systems that can be connected to fences, such as electrified fence systems. However, said fence systems often do not provide a physical barrier to entry and is only effective when used in combination with a physical barrier to entry.
The invention aims to address this shortcoming.